Moving Out
by PacificRomance
Summary: Maybe choosing to room with Blair Waldorf and mess with her hadn’t been such a good idea in the first place. Takes place after episode 3x2.


A/N: After watching last nights episode, I just had to write this. Blair is back, thank goodness. I was really disappointed after the first episode, not gonna lie. Blair and Chuck were just too over the top/fake. But the second episode was just perfect! So so good. So anyways, this is just a little randomness about what I wish Blair would do.

Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated Amtrack Is For Lovers yet...I just keep hitting a wall with it. I know where I want it to go, I just can't get it down in writing, plus I have school work to do. Hopefully I'll get it up in the next day or two.

-------------------------------------------------------

After the whole Georgina debacle, Blair decided that living in the dorms wasn't for her. She wasn't giving up; trying to get those peasants to follow her was just not even worth her time. So it was not even a week into classes and she was already busy packing her things to move out of the cramped little dorm room and into the large, lavish apartment her father had bought for her a few blocks from the campus.

As she was packing, Georgina came back to the room with Vanessa and their little posse of low-class friends.

"Oh, running away already, B?" Georgina asked sweetly with a smirk on her face.

Blair gave her a tight, fake smile, "Of course not, G. It's not running away if the fight wasn't worth fighting in the first place. Living here, in the dorms," She looked around the room with disgust on her face, "was a simple miscalculation on my part. I don't know why I ever thought anyone I would meet _here_ would ever have any class."

"Blair, why don't you just admit it," Vanessa said in a condescending tone, "No one likes you here, and you can't handle that so you're going back home to your cushy penthouse."

Blair quirked her eyebrow at her, "You know, for someone who hates the Upper Eastside so much, you sure spent a lot of time during high school scheming your way into our parties and events. In fact, didn't I see you just a few weeks ago at the Vanderbilt polo match? You claim to hate classism so much, yet you seem to be trying very hard to climb the social ladder."

Vanessa stuttered "I-, ah, I was only there to-"

"Whatever, Brooklyn, I don't really care what excuses you have. I don't have time to listen to stuttering, unwashed lowlifes. The limo is waiting for me downstairs."

As Blair went to walk around them, Georgina turned with her hands on her hips, "A limo? Really Blair? Even if you leave the dorms, flaunting your money isn't going to get you friends anywhere on campus."

Blair stopped in her tracks and turned to the other girls with a fake smile back in place, "Georgina," she said sweetly as she moved a few steps forward, "Don't you understand? I don't need any of you to be my friends, nor would I want you to be. I'm Blair Waldorf, I have more class than all of you put together, and there is no way any of you would ever be worthy of even being one of my minions, let alone my friend. I like to spend my time with people like my best friend, Serena Vander Woodsen; people who won't embarrass me at a society event or look disgusting if Page Six photographs us." She tossed her hair and looked down at the other girls, "The people here would never fit into my world. I actually almost feel bad for you."

Vanessa looked at her with a mixture of shock and disgust, "You feel bad for _us_? You might be a society princess, Blair, but you're the outcast here, not us."

Blair gave Vanessa a look of fake innocence, "I feel bad for you, Vanessa, because unlike me, you all will be struggling to find work after college in these hard economic times. But I, on the other hand, will have multiple high-paying, prestigious job offers on the table because of my last name alone. Not to mention the fact that it will be very difficult for you all to find jobs when I tell my boyfriend, Chuck Bass, how you have been treating me."

Vanessa gave her an incredulous look, "Blair, you're not in high school anymore. You and Chuck can't just come up with some petty scheme to get what you want. How could Chuck possibly affect our careers? It's not like we all want to work for Bass Industries."

"I'm sure you don't," Blair cocked her head with a confident smirk, "But Chuck's connections go way further than Bass Industries. Besides the fact that his company owns half of this city, Chuck and his company are associated with every major business and investor around the world. If he wanted to, or if I asked him, he could make sure that you were never hired by anyone." Seeing that Vanessa was about to protest, Blair raised her hand to silence her, "Even if you are not going to be involved with business, you still need the money. How are you going to make your little documentaries, or write your poetry, or whatever it is you 'artists' do, if you don't have the money to produce it? Who do you think finances those little projects? Who do you think funds the art competitions you submit your work to? I'll tell you: It's the wealthy businesses and philanthropists; all of whom are either dear friends of my parents or associates of my boyfriend. So yes, I pity you, because you all have crossed Blair Waldorf, and I think I may have mentioned it before, but I'm kind of a crazy bitch, and I will make you pay for it." Blair paused to straighten her back and smoothed back her hair. Her smirk became a big smile as she said with false kindness, "Well, I hope you all have a great year! Maybe we'll see each other around campus sometime!"

Blair turned and walked out of the room, leaving the other girls standing there speechless. The majority of the girls weren't sure if they should believe any of what Blair had said or if she had just been trying to intimidate them, even Vanessa wasn't completely sure that Blair could do any of the things she had said, even if most of her logic did ring true. But Georgina, who had experienced the wrath of 'Crazy Blair' before, knew that if Blair really did want to ruin their futures she could do it in a second. Maybe choosing to room with Blair and mess with her hadn't been such a good idea in the first place.


End file.
